In-situ underwater floor testing and sampling requires an amount of reaction force to allow tooling (measuring probe or sampling tooling) to penetrate the underwater floor at any given test location. Conventional delivery systems achieve this means of heavy lift crane deployed frames and applying ballast to the frame on which the testing equipment is mounted. Other larger systems exist which test directly from a jack up barge. Both systems can be relatively accurately deployed but the only practical method of ensuring precision accuracy in test location deployment is the use of a subsea Remotely Operated Vehicle (ROV). In the case of the ROV mounted system; applying ballast is not a practical solution as this affects the manoeuvrability of the ROV. As the ROV is essentially neutrally buoyant, the use of thrusters is the only means currently available by which additional reaction force can be achieved; this limits both the soil conditions that can be tested and depth of penetration that can be achieved. An ROV mounted tool is capable of testing under structures and can safely test alongside existing seabed structures without risking damage where a wire lift system is limited.
In-situ underwater floor testing and sampling requires an amount of reaction force to allow tooling (measuring probe or sampling tooling) to penetrate the underwater floor at any given test location. Conventional delivery systems achieve this means of heavy lift crane deployed frames and applying ballast to the frame on which the testing equipment is mounted. Other larger systems exist which test directly from a jack up barge. Both systems can be relatively accurately deployed but the only practical method of ensuring precision accuracy in test location deployment is the use of a subsea Remotely Operated Vehicle (ROV). In the case of the ROV mounted system; applying ballast is not a practical solution as this affects the manoeuvrability of the ROV. As the ROV is essentially neutrally buoyant, the use of thrusters is the only means currently available by which additional reaction force can be achieved; this limits both the soil conditions that can be tested and depth of penetration that can be achieved. An ROV mounted tool is capable of testing under structures and can safely test alongside existing seabed structures without risking damage where a wire lift system is limited.